Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Shocking 5 5th album (2010) |Next = Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" 7th album (2012) |Single1 = Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ |Single2 = Dance de Bakoon! |Single3 = Aitai Lonely Christmas |Single4 = Kiss me Aishiteru }} Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ '(超 WONDERFUL! ⑥; ''Super WONDERFUL! ⑥) is ℃-ute's 6th album. was released April 6, 2011 in Regular Edition and Limited Edition. The Limited Edition comes with a bonus DVD. It sold 7,716 copies, and reached 20 on the Oricon charts. The album was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, but it was postponed until April 6 due to the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami. Tracklist CD # Chou WONDERFUL! (超WONDERFUL!; Super WONDERFUL!) # Midnight Temptation # Kiss me Aishiteru (Kiss me 愛してる; Kiss Me, I Love You) # Iza, Susume! Steady go! (いざ、進め! Steady go!; Come on, Move Foward! Steady Go!) # Rururururu (ルルルルル) # Wakaretakunai… (別れたくない・・・; I Don't Want to Break Up...) # Aitai Lonely Christmas (会いたいロンリークリスマス; I Want to Meet You This Lonely Christmas) # Circle (サークル) # Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!; Dance Explosion!) # 3ban Home 3 Ryoume (3番ホーム 3両目; The 3rd Platform, The 3rd Car) # Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (キャンパスライフ～生まれて来てよかった～; Campus Life ~I'm Glad I Was Born~) Limited Edition DVD # Aitai Lonely Christmas (White Christmas Ver.) (会いたいロンリークリスマス (White Christmas Ver.)) # Kiss me Aishiteru (Dance Shot Ver.) (Kiss me 愛してる (Dance Shot Ver.)) # Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Jacket Photoshoot Making-of) # Kiss me Aishiteru (Dance Lesson Making) (Kiss me 愛してる (ダンスレッスンメイキング); Kiss me I Love You (Dance Lesson Making-of)) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Concert Performances #Chou WONDERFUL! #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan (with Morning Musume '14) #Midnight Temptation #*Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina, Oda Sakura #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Song Information #Chou WONDERFUL! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Tsunku, CHINO #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Suzuki Airi #**Sub Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki #**Minor Vocal: Hagiwara Mai #Midnight Temptation #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboard: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Asai Yasuo #*Chorus CHINO #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #**Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Kiss me Aishiteru #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Suzuki Airi #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Nakajima Saki #**Sub Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #**Minor Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai #Rururururu #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO, Takahashi Yuichi #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Suzuki Airi #**Sub Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #**Minor Vocal: Hagiwara Mai #Wakaretakunai... #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Okai Chisato #**Sub Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #**Minor Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #Aitai Lonely Christmas #Circle #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Hagiwara Mai #**Sub Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #**Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #Dance de Bakoon! #3 Ban Home 3 Ryoume #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Yajima Maimi #**Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki , Suzuki Airi , Okai Chisato , Hagiwara Mai 11. Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 7,716* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Chou WONDERFUL!, Midnight Temptation, Iza, Susume! Steady go!, Rururururu, Wakaretakunai…, Circle, 3ban Home 3 Ryoume Category:2011 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs